Christmas with the family
by THEBOSS101
Summary: Just a little one shot of The Christmas day after the power puff girl's and rowdy ruff boy's after kid's and marriage.


I am so upset because I wrote a great story and I deleted it by accident. My god anyway r&r enjoy. My oc's don't own the rrb's or the ppg's.

(no one's pov)

''No I don't want to.'' butch wined at hearing that he had to spend yet another Christmas with his ''lovely family''. ''Oh butch come on it won't be that bad.'' Buttercup said trying to convenience him to not complain this time. ''oh but butter's brick is so busy. and boomer is so stupid I don't like them.'' he said still complaining butter's looked at him as he sat on the couch. She chuckled. ''What's so funny?'' he asked semi upset but mostly confused. ''Nothing I just find it amusing that you say that you hate them so much but you act just like them.'' ''No I don't!'' He yelled jumping up from his seat. she just giggled and picked up the laundry that was on the floor and walked away.

''Daddy Daddy!'' Butch heard a soft little voice come from the kitchen. Who would be in the kitchen? Butch walked in the kitchen and looked. ''Daddy.'' a voice came from behind him he jumped and turned around only to see his 2 year old behind him he was cute little boy. He had forest green eye's like his dad but he was short like his mom and his dad. His voice was small and surprisingly high up. ''Some peoples I at the door.'' he said barley getting the words out he learned to walk pretty fast but just now mastering talking.

Butch picked him up and walked to the door he opened it. There he saw his older busy brother with his busy wife busy daughter Bella she was 10 and two busy and smart know it all son's Black 8 and Brock 8. ''Hello uncle butch.'' his niece said walking in the house. She was the worst busiest one. She had red eye's like her dad he hair was very long it went to the floor so she put a ribbon in it kinda like a head band and she wore a pink shirt that said ''Smart and Pretty what more could you want'', a pink skirt,long red sock's and a pair of pink converses and a all pink jacket.''Hey uncle butch.'' the twin's said in unison. Black was the smart one. He wore a pair of thick glasses, red shirt and a pair of simple black pant's and shoes like his sister except they where all black also a red and black jacket. Brock on the other hand was much meaner and kinda big for his age. He wore a black short that said ''I will mess you up'' in red,a pair of black pants and a pair of red and black boot's and a black and red jacket.

''Oh hi Ben.'' Bella said he looked at he like he disgusted and started to cry. ''He doesn't like you.'' Brock said walking up to Ben and touching his hand.'' Baby's like soft noises.'' brace said walking to Ben he just hit him in the face.''haha nerd.'' Brock laughed Ben started to laugh with him.''Here you can take him upstairs in Bailey's room.'' ''no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no.'' said a voice as it got closer. Bailey ran down the stair's '' They can't come in my room.'' She exclaimed. She was just as cute as Ben in her word's she was cuter. She had 2 color eye's on the out side it was forest green and right before the pupil it was lime green. She was also short and she was a super tomboy she wore a black shirt with dark green sleeves. ''why not'' Butch said laughing at her. '' Just no.'' she said as serious as a 6 year old can be. ''Okay go in Ben's room.'' he said handing Ben to Brock all the kids ran up the stair's.

''So you gonna come in or not.'' he said to brick and blossom they walk in Brick is much taller then Butch. He cut his hair it is not about shoulder length but he wear's it up and holds it with gel. Blossom also cut her hair but it was on her mid back. ''Where is my baby sister?'' she asked rudely she really always hated butch she wanted buttercup to marry Mitch believe it or not because he is rich and as Blossom say's ''less likely to murder everyone.'' They then heard footstep's coming from the basement buttercup soon came up.''butter's hi.'' blossom said hugging her sister. ''hi blossom.'' buttercup say's pulling back from the hug. ''oh my you are fateful. She was right buttercup grow up nicely she was short maybe 5'3 at the most but she was very pretty her eye's shined and she wore a pair of black jeans and a forest green shirt that said ''Just Me.'' her pant's were all black and she wore a pair of black and dark green boot's.

:Knock knock: everyone in the room looked to the door. Buttercup walked to open it there was boomer bubbles and bunny. Bunny named after her aunt who no longer s with them is the same age as Bailey and she is kinda short but she is mostly chubby and cute. Her hair is in two ponytail's but the are swirled and she wear's a pair of light blue short's and blue stocking's,light and dark blue striped and a pair of blue boot's. Her eye's were bark blue like Boomers. ''Hi auntie, Hi uncle'' she said as she hug's buttercup and butch and blossom lastly brick. ''All the kids are upstairs.'' butch say's she run's up the stair's as boomer and bubbles came in the house. ''Hey stupid.'' butch said teasing his bother the girl's where all hugging. ''okay buttercup and bubble's I bought you guys some stuff brick go get it it's in the car.'' blossom said to brick he smile slightly. ''better go do what your master said.'' butch said smiling pleased at himself. Brick just sighed and walked to the car. ''You can't,can so, can not yes no.'' they heard the kids voices as they walked down the stair's.'' what's wrong.'' boomer asked the kid's ''They won't let me be a knight.'' Bailey said angry ''Yeah she's a girl she has to be strong to be a knight girl's are not strong besides we would hurt her and uncle butch might kill us.'' Brock explained. ''there is not much of a might about it.'' butch say's scarring all the boy's. ''here blossom'' brick said bring in a box. ''Come on up stair's girl's I got something for you.'' blossom say's she walked up the stairs and bubbles and buttercup follow her.

''No no blossom no.'' Buttercup said as they arrived in her room and blossom open's the box. ''Come on butters you would be so cute.'' blossom exclaims.''yeah I am going to wear mine.'' bubbles say's as she pull's out a reindeer suit. ''I don't care what you wear I don't want to wear this.'' buttercup say's pointing to the elf dress with matching elf ear's in the box. ''please buttercup I-i-i love you.'' blossom say's beginning to cry. ''Alright I will wear it.'' buttercup pick's up the suit's and walks to the bathroom to get dressed.

''Man what is taking those girl's so long.'' butch say's as he seat's the table with his brother's. ''girls take forever.'' brick say's. ''yeah there like cat's cause cat's meow.'' boomer say's both butch and brick look's at him confused. ''boomer shut up.'' butch say's boomer folds his arm's. ''good one.'' butch and brick say as they high five each other. ''You look good'' Blossom say's giggling. ''oh shut up.'' buttercup say's as she walks to the kitchen and pulls out a turkey. ''butch call the kid's'' buttercup say's pulling out food. ''okay you little space waster's get down here before we starve you.'' butch yelled all the kids ran down.

''okay can we eat now.'' bailey asked her mom put the turkey and ham on the table.''okay let's eat.'' she say's everyone sat down to eat.

(after dinner.)

''Okay can they go home now?"' butch asked statistically serious.''Butch !'' buttercup scream's at him shaking her head. ''What?'' Butch say's laughing. ''Okay kids time to open present's.'' all the kids begin to open present's. ''Really uncle brick a book.'' Bailey's say's booking at brick disappointed.'' there is no gift like the gift of knowledge.'' Brick said butch looks at him and shakes his head. 'man you really suck.'' butch say's everyone start's laughing but brick.

After everyone open's the gift's it's time to leave.'' Can I spend the night?'' Bunny asked her mom and dad. ''No you have to go home I don't like you.'' Bailey say's to bunny. Bubbles looks at buttercup ''Well can she.'' buttercup just nods her head ''noooooooooooooooo'' Bailey's say's grabbing onto her dress as she dragged along the floor.''Let go.'' Is all you hear before the disappear out of sight into the kitchen. ''Well okay bye bunny.'' her mom say's before her and boomer get up she gives bunny a little kiss on the cheek and boomer hugged her. ''Bye mommy bye daddy.'' they walked out the door. ''okay bout time we left too come on kid's'' he say's as blossom got up and hugged buttercup and jumped at Butch Bella says'' bye bunny bye tomboy.'' and Bailey hisses and Brock and brace walk out with the door.

(The end.)

Okay I changed my style a little but I just wrote this since it will be xmas very soon. Also I wanted to tell you guy's how I pictured them in the future I tried my best to describe them r&R with idea's if you have any if not just review thanks.


End file.
